gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IanMontes
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IanMontes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimpso (Talk) 16:20, July 9, 2010 Pedestrian Dialouge Hey, thanks for creating the Pedestrian Dialogue 2 page, but we don't really need two. I don't see what you mean by "not enough space". You can fit all that on the article. I have deleted that page, but decided to copy it's contents here so you can put it on the main Pedestrian Dialogue page. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 02:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, it seems I got a little mixed up there :).Chimpso (Talk) 10:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ford RS200 Please don't edit without permission. I will put it to delete category. Thank you.--User:Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'Talk']]). 19:53, August 10, 2010. Saints Row 2 On my forum you put down the graphics, story and physics suck, big whoop the gameplay is fucking ausome, imagine a game with perfect graphics and shitty gameplay (GTA IV) and game with OK graphics and ausome gameplay (Saints Row 2)Gtaunited 02:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saints Row 2 When someone reviews Saints Row 2, all they mension is the physics and the graphics, no one metions that it has planes, the army, tanks, chainsaws, plenty of melee weapons sword fighting and more. :Yes, there are people who value quantity over quality. There's no point in arguing if you can't change other people's minds. It would just go back and forth forever. Also, there are people who prefer that the game give the activities to the player rather than have the player find the activities to do for him/herself.--'spaceeinstein' 00:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Its about time someone said it. I believe you can't have quantity without good quality though. And physics should be the top thing when it comes to gameplay, it can make or break the whole 'feeling' of a game.Thescarydude 00:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Saints Row 2 Would you Rather Go Bowling or Steal a Septic truck and spray sewage on predestrians Would you Rather Go to the Cabare Club with a friend or Inflict serious injuries on your friend to earn a little insurance money Would you Rather Wathch TV with in the game your playing on Your TV or dress up like a cop and rob a liquor stor Fly Planes Join Ileagal Fight Clubs Streak in Public Chop someone up with a Chainsaw or over 100 activities that kick ass. Now we know your out there doing does other things but when your done we will be right here doing some serious SH*T. Gtaunited 23:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) GTA 4 IS SHI!!!!!! Yeah Real Mature Saint's Row 2 *Car Surfing *Hostage *Racing *Heli Assault *Pushback *Swordfight *Firefighter *Cop *Ambulance Driver *Towtruck Driver *Taxi Driver *Demolition Derby *Streaking *Insurance Fraud *Gambling *Zombie Uprising *Fight Club *Septic Truck *Crowd Control *Drug Traficing *Mayhem *Car Customization *Hydralics *Stronghold *Replaying Missions *Chop Shop *Hitman *Stunt Jumps *Hidden CDs Grand Theft Auot IV *TV within the game your playing on your TV *Computer within the game your playing on your Computer *Dating *Man Dates *Pool *Darts *QUB3D *Strip Club *Stunt Jumps *Pigeons Now what one do you think is better Ok Smarty Pants Fun, Fun, Fun What features do you think makes GTA IV better than Saints Row 2. Hangin 03:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Tank in GTA SA I have a new tank called Medusa, based on T-90 Battle Tank. Replaces Rhino. But this is only the mods.--Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 20, 2010. (UTC).